


分手日记

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	分手日记

看到黄明昊进来的那一瞬间，我真的有想哭的冲动。大门的密码一直没换，算是给自己留了个念想。  
但你真的来了，就像是做梦一样。我没有赌输。

“唉，又不乖乖听话了吧。”你的脸上带着些看小孩的宠溺。什么啦，我明明是你哥哥欸！  
身体却很诚实地向他抱怨:“昊昊，我的腰很痛。”

衣衫半解，我们都对彼此的身体很熟悉。  
一如你温暖的大手抚上我后背，我会不自觉轻轻战栗。  
“宝宝害羞了哦。”你覆在我耳边说话。  
情难自禁，失神了，吻上你的唇。  
喂，小屁孩。你知不知道，你讲情话时真的很好看欸。  
还有，我不是宝宝！我是你哥哥！

后穴很快适应了你的手，在你探进去后毫不排斥。  
小小昊进入我身体时，我们都发出了满足的喟叹。我们的身体很切合，不是吗？  
很快就找到了我的敏感点，你还是那么温柔啊。  
或者说是恶趣味。  
逗我哭很好玩哦，虽然我真的很舒服。

所以说年轻人的精力真的很好，干柴烈火。  
喉咙都喊哑了，我不管，你要负责。  
后穴还红肿着，真的很痛，腰也很痛。  
啧，你给我留下这么多红印让我怎么出去见人嘛！  
黄明昊，你真是个烂人！

有点讨厌你早起装作一副无辜的样子给我揉腰诶。  
“哥哥，腰还痛吗？”  
对，没错，Man帅有型你农哥脸红了。

“昊昊，我好想你。”  
“我也想你。”

“宝宝啊，其实我们是千岛寒流和日本暖流哦！”  
“黄明昊，你偷看我日记！！！”


End file.
